Here By Me
by talia7899
Summary: a short DT songfic


"**Here By Me"**

Author: talia7899

Spoilers: None really…but through season 2, episode 1 to be safe

Summary: Don/Terry, angst/romance; a songfic

Disclaimer: Don't own Numb3rs or its characters (property of CBS, et al.), or the lyrics to "Here By Me" (property of 3 doors down)…

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you_

It was true. He really wasn't doing very well without her. Sure, he went through the motions just fine—work by day, cases got solved. But at night, with only memories of her to keep him warm, that's when it was more difficult.

_The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood_

She had been his partner for so long, and before that his lover. And as much as he hated to admit it, no one knew him quite like she did. No one could read him better, know what he was thinking or feeling with just one glance. She understood every nuance, and accepted him despite it all. With his family, his dad and Charlie, sure they loved him, but to them he was simply a son and a brother…She was the only one to know every aspect of him: friend, family, agent, partner. She had been his match—his partner, in every sense of the word.

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years  
I guess I only see the truth through all this fear of living without you  
_

God, he really was blind. He's loved her for over 10 years now, even when they had separated after the Academy, he hadn't stopped loving her. He kept pushing those feelings away, denying them really. After all, at that time in his life, the job came first. But now, now that he could lose her forever, the job suddenly didn't seem to matter as much anymore. Besides, the job just wasn't the same without her. Sure, David's been becoming a better agent with each passing day, and Megan and Colby were good additions to the team. But a hundred Megans and Colbys still wouldn't be able to replace her. No one ever could.

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me  
_

He had been commended for his work on the latest case, he and his team. In the past, that would have meant everything. Without her by his side though, he just didn't care. It was so unlike him, but then again, ever since she left, nothing's been the same…even Charlie, who for all his genius tended to be a little slow in recognizing matters of the heart, had noticed. _  
_

_I can't take another day without you  
'Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong  
I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love_

This was why he was currently sitting on a plane about to land in Washington. He had to see her, had to tell her everything…even if she didn't feel the same way anymore, he had to take this chance. Otherwise he'd have to live the regret of what might have been, what could have been, for the rest of his life. And that was unacceptable. He hadn't been able to get the words out before she left…when she told him about her plans to move, it was as though he was paralyzed—he could do little but nod, and sigh in resignation. He'd be damned if that was going to happen a second time.

_As the days roll on I see  
Time is standing still for me  
When you're not here  
I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love_

It was too late to turn back, and even if it weren't he wouldn't…He had to do this. And so, he raised his hand to knock on her door…

"Don? What're you doing here?" There was the beautiful smile he loved and missed so much.

"Hi, Terry. Can I come in? There's something I have to tell you."

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that i'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me_


End file.
